The Replacements
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Sorry, I have trouble with slight change of plans here long ago. So when I check everything though it was completed, my settings are reset because of wrong captcha (more like chacha) due to expiration. Plus, I'm sick of seeing error AND excuses. However, I still can go on with this and... another interesting story makes you feel better. The setting at the beach and cafe. Enjoy!


**The Replacements**

"You can't be serious Simon! We've been hard working to help me finish that homework. First of all, we're not going to visit football. Do me a solid, and now you betrayed me all this time?!"

Looks like losing-cooled Alvin always meddling his brother about the group assignment this hot afternoon. Too confident Simon didn't answered what does happen. Instead he said, "oh brother. Will you keep it down for a bit? Maybe you just see the sunlight up there much longer. So bright, and it's hot. Luckily we have sunglasses while relaxing. Besides, take a look at yourself – we're on the beach!"

"Ooh, you've got to be kidding me AGAIN!" Screamed Alvin.

Whoa, it looks like it just the property image showing backyard lawn and took place in the beach for modelling that is going to be occurred at the 18:00. Theodore playing volleyball at the near-edge of the sea with the sisters as well. Dave returns as he brought some lemonades for the kids once placing them on the portable container.

"Oh fellas, I'm back!" Dave exclaimed. The kids then headed toward the container to carry lemonades on each one of them.  
"Just like they say: a life gives you lemons." Alvin expressed. "And it's really awesomely delicious!"  
"No, Alvin. It's oh-so awesomely delicious." Theodore retorts.  
"No, no. It's more like, deliciouso!" Jeanette disputes.  
"A-Alright, guys. Stop claim for yourselves and drink it!" Dave urged his childrens to halt their argument by enjoying drink lemonades anyway. "So glad we never have been in the beach before. But today we're going for modelling tonight for appreciation here. How 'bout it?"  
"It's exellence. I only much obsesses to the homework that I need to complete it right now."  
"Oh come on, Alvin. Forget about your problem. As long as our long day-off keeps running, why don't you just enjoy while we have a good time?"  
"Yeah right. I'm in." Alvin agree with his plan and resume drinking until it's empty. "So Dave, how many time left for the picture modelling tonight?" Asks Alvin.  
"Let's see… 2 hours 27 minutes left, and I think that the preperation gone all set." Dave answered.

Theodore and the girls are getting out of the water after finishing playing volleyball, very exciting as they converse about how beautiful prospect on the evening beach.

"Well, well. Finished already, eh little bro?" He asked. "Looks like the partakers were too hot if you don't put on your clothes right now, are you?"  
"Yeah, I see to that. I am going to bath right now." Theodore said as he walk to the public bathroom for taking a shower. He stop to inquire his brother an assitance. "Oh, you wanna come… Alvin?"  
Alvin gasped excitedly and nodding like crazy. "Yes! I'm going with you, teddy-boy!"

And so, Alvin helps his little brother on bathing each other in there. In less than five minutes after the process, they are back on position site, with the girls were all dressed up.

"Hi, Alvin. Little help from the little brother again?" Simon lectured.  
"You got it, dude." He exclaimed. "Alright, what are you gotta do today?"  
"It reminds me, Alvin. On the top of that, I'm in extremely boring either." Simon sighed depressingly. "Kinda indigent to amass our better mood than reside this any longer."  
"Now you can start worrying, Simon!" Cited Alvin. "But the football event ends tonight and… oh, what a cringworthy. Speed time sucks."  
"Quit bickering, Alvin. Just as I thought about a lot of work to do would be like more time to spend. Hey, guess I have another idea. What about walking around the town and suit ourselves at the dance hall before the modelling, you interested? Theodore, do we have a deal?" Theodore smiled and delightly nodding in front of his brother. "Uh, excuse me Dave? We asking permission if we take a walk in the city, please?" Simon inquires.  
"Sure. I'm going to call taxi first. Stay right here, it need take a while." Dave bring out his phone to call the taxi service for taking those kids. "Umm, boys? Don't take too long, okay? The modelling will begin soon."  
"Yes, Dave!" Shout the kids as the taxi went away.

In the metropolitan area, the boys are travelling on the sidewalk, experiencing the surrounding colossal structures along with hundreds of busy citizenry roaming across the avenue, walkcrossing between the two lanes, and some had even accompanying cheap vendors standing from the footpaths. Occassionally, they are walking a mile before arrival at the prom exterior, there's a sole labour are waiting for someone. The door sign has being labelled 'Help Wanted', meaning that if any peoples would confederate on this facility, it pays them with a big deal of salaries. Furthermore, The Chipmunks persuades with bouncer complaining about customers. The bouncer simply turn down for a _small_ contribution to fix the damages from the inside that they had done.

"Eek! This place is doubtlessly untidiness." Theodore exclaimed.  
"Yes," the bouncer nodded. "Those revolting customers always gone berserk and ruining our properties ever since. Everything's gone cattywumpus as they told."  
"That's not the point, chump. We're gonna help you!" Alvin said.  
"Really?!" The bouncer gasped. "It was going down on this a long time. Actually, this place is died down, nobody even acquiring us some earnings although it's talking about five-star. Guests are here too, but none of it may appears after the poor reputation. So we prompted to close this dance club before the government forced us for replacement."  
"Replacement? What are you talking about?" Simon shrugged.  
"This facility is change into a café, possibly they taught me that it wouldn't be so highly benefit with the trading bussiness according to the selection surrogates they need to decide upon devastation. This is awful! I can't even find someone who can work with me, until I found you as the wayout key."  
"No problem, sir." Alvin replied as the boys picking up the sweeping and mop equipments from the shelter. "We already trained our professional cleaning skills. Now, watch and learn!" The Chipmunks preparing their maneuver as the bouncer watches them on play.  
"Initiate Operation: Squeaky Clean!"

Now, the boys are cleaning and sliding like it was on the ice game. Notice the floor was easily neaten from broken assets that being trashed to scavenged. Simon fixed the sloppy ceiling disco lamp too. Not only all clear away those messes, some of the remaining priceless stuffs were safely place on elsewhere. Making the dance club building much purified with shining things all over the room.

"I can't believe it. You guys are great! Thank you, fellas! I know you had done really well."  
"Pssh. Nah, it's already get started a while ago." Simon replied.  
"Yeah, on my bright side is about many things to achieve their valuation. But you see, isn't it so unwise to expect one-in-a-million senses when peoples walking around visiting us and not complaining about low-credit reception?"  
"It's because you always have crazy thought about losing your business and take your stuffs away?" Alvin asked.  
"Exactly! And I'm out of options to cover this dreadful crisis in the hands of those maniacs. Sheesh, they're like assassins, how I loathe them!"

Sounds like Simon's phone is ringing, it was Dave.

"Yeah? What is it Dave?"  
"The modelling starts tonight. Your sisters may be waiting for you. I need you guys to come back to the beach ASAP!"  
"What, right now? But Dave, we're in 42 Prom Gangway and still too…"  
"Simon, I don't want talking jokes anymore, okay? If you come lately then our spectators are gone – we missed our show!"  
"Y-Yes, Dave, we'll be there soon!" Simon hangs up the phone. "Guys we need to go back to the beach. Dave is awaited us! Um, sir, we wish we leave your ballroom.  
"But what about…"  
"Don't worry, sir, your bussiness will not remain bankrupt as long as we bring my friends to come here, after modelling time. Oh, may I borrow your phone number please?"  
"Well, here you go." The bouncer give the note to Simon. "Actually, I didn't renew my phone number anymore ever since my first time of the work. Therefore, I think it's going to work somehow. So, umm… keep in touch if I talk doubtless. Is there anything you can do with favor, please ask me anything."  
"Affirmative. Umm, can you call us the taxi?"  
"Oh, sure! It's all under control." The bouncer calls the taxi service. "Uh-huh? Oh. Okay. Boys, the taxi is waiting. Make sure there is no leftovers."

The cab must be waiting right outside the gangway so they must race outside to reach to location on the street. Back at the beach, Dave is still hold out for the boys' return. At last, taxi's arrival doesn't seem to be late after all. He looks very worried.

"Kids, you better hurry! The slideshow modelling starts right now." Dave heads back to the crowd location as the boys does.

Modelling tour had already set in motion and the sculptures still on laceration plight. Conductor must be waiting too, struggling to assemble hand and foot parts while seeing Dave and his childrens are in here.

He says, "David, my good man! I thought I'm finishing The Chipettes models to put on the show. Where are the boys?"  
"We're here sir!" Said Alvin waved by. "And we're sorry we didn't make it on time."  
But conductor only smiled. "Haha. No need to feel swifty, kids. You're not late. Perhaps we should get to the bottom of this before the show commences right about now."  
In less than ten minutes of setting up their figurines later, The Chipmunks facsimile models were fully developed and ready to manifest on public display.  
"This is wonderful." Theodore affirmed. "This is just like we've been experience these perfect designs on our foregoing presentation, and these ones much different."  
"Theodore, we don't have to discuss our testimonial." Said Simon. "And look, the crowd still waiting! Up 'til now, if this wouldn't be organized very quickly, they might losing us."  
"No need to bother about, Simon. I know just what to do with this talented guy."  
"You do?!" Gasped his brothers.  
"Like I said, I have usual plan we need to settle."

Meanwhile, at the exterior position of the prom in the gangway. The black limo arrives at the front door, men in blacks went out of the car along with a tough guy with business suit – Timothy Bouston, as they walk indoors of the building where the bouncer still cleaning the rest was anxious to see the overseer that he already made another contrivance.

"Hello, Mr. Dan. Long time no see." Atkinson said with his inexcusable grin on his face. "I assume you have my money to pay our tax today or what?"  
"W-W-What do you want, Timothy?" Stuttered the bouncer. "Why are you here?"  
"I'm here for your money that you suppose to benefit my incomes. Otherwise, your gorgeous properties will soon be humble and turns the whole place into something as salubrious like... umm, a small café! And you hadn't your chance to give it back for the fortune out of trouble you've already gone through."  
"You can't, sir!" He shaking his head. "I'm fitting on myself when I cleaned up this mess. You won't have me and my everything, you know that."  
"Maybe? But Mr. Dan, the deal is a deal, none can resists my order even without hesitation. We've been work to fork out on someone else with low-down facility in full force. Seems that everyone is worrying on some attractions they always enjoying their pleasant ride, and it's all your fault. You're going to regret for refusing my convenience. Boys, subdue him!" Oh my, Timothy's guards threatening the bouncer, and has been tied on the chair!

Back on the beach, Alvin hosts the night event.

"Ladies and gentlemens! Thanks for your approach on our tonight's modelling tour. Kind of apology that we've been trying to pull out of… setbacks. Nonetheless, we are logically pleased to present to you: David Seville and The Chipmunks!" The crowd were applausing as the curtain opens to reveal the sculpture replicas of them.

At the same time as real Simon and Theodore, along with Dave overtures above the stage to see him well, but the alarming circumstance may leads Alvin and his brothers in a tight spot at the very moment they had received a call from the bouncer. It is, he said that he's in serious trouble! But Dave didn't know about the concurrent upshot and who's Mr. Dan.

"Hello, what is it, sir?" Said Simon.  
"Honestly, I'm Dan, a bouncer of the dance hall. You must be kids' father, right? Well frankly I'm telling to that kids to help me quick since you finishing that night pilgrimage. Looks like I got a bad party that has no invitation or something too. But they said if you come right now then he must be doing a tormenting approval and doesn't know what is he up to. Bye bye."  
"I told you Dave! He really needs our help!" Simon panics.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's Dan?" The sisters appeared behind them, very cross.  
"He's… the bouncer!" Alvin answered.  
"And he's in trouble." Adds Theodore.  
"Wait, who's Dan?"  
"You'd better tell that later, David. You should call the cab and you know who's the boss."  
"O-Okay, Simon. Sheesh."

Later then, the whole gang is in taxi car as Eleanor was overhearing a dreadful rumour about an incident while ago when the boys looking so anxious about it.

"I see. So what you seduced to the bouncer recently transpired for?"  
"Dude, he suffered from terrifically bankrupt and looking for someone can admiring from prophecy whereas for our chance is to cleaning those mess on the dance hall. A guy who demands for the salary that would pay the monthly incomes with a greater price as everyone think he was too greedy! That psychotic note to himself in the mainstream against anyone whoever constantly turn it down on the hands of government. So we decided to help him away from distress by doing a favor unless someone is coming to threaten the innocent employer in our own hands."  
"Do you think that psychotic guy who always trying to find the way on someone else to threaten them to get paid, wasn't even a problem Alvin?" Brittany inquired.  
"Hmm… perhaps the fact still unsure, Britney. Only from what I think is someone might come to his place without invitation. Regardless to any cases, we have to get there right now and figure out what's going on with Mr. Dan. I hope he still on the dance hall somehow."

Arriving on the gangway, the family gets out of the car and rushes to the dance hall. But it was too late, Timothy and his bodyguards are waiting inside.

"Are you looking for something, buddy-boys? If you want him back, then listen to me. If you say so, I'll just want to spare him."  
"Guys, thank god you're here. I don't know how much long you are there, but can you please get rid of these mani—" The guards zapped him with the stun gun.  
"Heh heh heh. You moronic lummox may like someone who really wants to appreciate their stuffs, huh? Digging your own grave is fine with me."  
"What are you doing with him, you freaks?!" Said Theodore. "Let him go!"  
"I really yearned that you look much brave to say that. Boys, seize them!"  
"Yes sir!" The guards then threaten their pose as it ready to attack.  
"Oh no, I don't want to see this. Run for your life!" Dave runs away, but the six childrens refused to back off and went into brawl instead. The kids eventually had suppressed the two bodyguards with their unifying power, taking a chance to get Timothy extremely demented.  
"Hah! Now those guards are into your face, loser!" He taunted. But unluckily, Timothy is already runs to the upstairs.  
"And it seems that he's getting away." Theodore avowed, "we gotta go after him!"  
"Wait! What about me? I'm still tied on the chair, y'know."  
"It's okay, Dan." Alvin said calmly. "Everything's under control."

The childrens then pursue Timothy on the upper floor.

"Grrrr. You really making it so far to get me, but it won't be a same even with the others who might to fright for. Prepare to suffer the consequences, you little dummies!"  
"On your dream, big man!" Alvin sassed. "Guys, let's get him!" But their sisters just staring at them ominously. "What are you waiting for?!"  
"Seriousy, Alvin? You ordered us to stop him for nothing?" Said Brittany. "We're tired, you know?"  
"Yeah, give it up already. And leave that maniac alone." Adds Jeanette.  
"Oh come on girls! You even already starting." Theodore retorted.  
"Listen to your sisters, creep. If you dare to face me then… I'm calling the police for your prostation capture as a payback." He said with his sinister laugh.  
"Well we'll see about that! Pile on, boys!" So the boys jump onto Timothy's face and pinching on any cheeks. Whilst Simon covering the eyes to composing him to not seeing anything.  
"Aah! You son of a rat, get off of me!" Timothy then stops running around after accidentally hits the wall.

Moments later after crippling the raid, it was Mr. Dan who summoned the police into the location and captures Timothy along with his bodyguards on chain. At a same time, the pickup truck towed the limo and drive away.

Dave was still anxious about the recent phenomenon, but auspiciouslly the childrens are safe without harm especially for sisters, who still in resentment grimace even though brothers' efforts was fine with themselves. Mr. Dan thanks to the childrens – including Dave – who saved his life and keeping occupation work from deceivers as the former visitors appeared outside of the building, whooping over a sole good-heartened employee.

In the end, Dave, along with the six childrens are heading for home with a comfort lament after the incident. However, it seems that the latest experience for the boys was so exciting.

**_THE END._**


End file.
